


apply liberally

by TrekFaerie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Albinism, M/M, Touching, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suntan lotion comes in five-gallon tubs at the corner store for a very good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apply liberally

**Author's Note:**

> so what happened was
> 
> Friend: I would feel so sorry for an albino living in the desert. Though that explains why he doesn't leave the studio very much!  
> Friend: He would go through literal gallons of sunscreen  
> Me: that'd make for a hilarious smut fic /puts on list
> 
> and now it's here. please don't use sunscreen as sexual lubricant. or any kind of lubricant, really. just say no.

Maybe the most surprising thing Carlos had learned during his time in Night Vale was that sunscreen came in five-gallon tubs down at the corner store.

He supposed it made sense, in the weird way that most things that made sense in Night Vale did; after all, they were in a desert community, and wearing sunscreen is a scientifically proven way to prevent that unforgiving sun from causing cancer. And there was one person for whom five-gallons of sunscreen was a very smart purchase. That was why it was in the passenger seat of Carlos’ car, buckled up for safety, as he drove to Cecil’s house.

Cecil’s house had no windows, and the door was thick, with only the slightest of peep holes. The studio was much the same way, though Carlos had no way to know if it had been originally built like that. Buildings in Night Vale had the tendency to shift to what their residents needed; when Carlos has sprained his ankle, the steps to his lab had seemed a lot easier to climb with crutches, and even random shops seemed to have their windows darken whenever Cecil went shopping there.

But, he couldn’t hide from the sun forever, particularly since meeting (and dating) Carlos had forced him to be more of a physical presence around town. Thus, the five-gallon tub of sunscreen was necessary, and so was Carlos’ bringing it. Why waste the last few splashes of lotion on a trip to the store when they could waste it on a lunch date?

That was, as a matter of fact, what they were planning on doing. Dinner dates were preferred, but there was some kind of mysterious blood ritual that Cecil simply had to be at that night (on pain of death, or at least a very stern talking-to), so they were going out for lunch. The noonday sun was blazing, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Thus, rather drastic measures had to be taken.

“Are you sure this isn’t something you can do yourself?” Carlos asked as he tugged the container open, filling the room with the acrid smell of coconut.

Cecil was sitting on a sheet of clean plastic draped over his couch, naked, taking off his dark glasses and putting them on the side table. “Well, I could,” he said with a sheepish little grin, “but it’s so much easier with a second pair of hands. And I wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

Carlos grinned, shook his head, and stuck his hand into the tub, coming back with a hand full of white lotion. It felt greasy and tacky already, and he hated the feel against his skin, but it was also the only thing keeping his boyfriend from frying up like an English breakfast after five minutes outside.

He started on Cecil’s chest, rubbing the lotion into his shoulders before moving down, watching as his steady breathing went a little faster the lower he went. Cecil was a liar; it was much easier for him to apply the sunscreen himself, and he often did. It wasn’t, however, nearly as much fun.

He reached back and dabbed a bit on Cecil’s nose, making him laugh. Cecil’s eyes weren’t red, as Carlos had always expected them to be; they were purple, dark and lovely, like amethyst gems sticking out of a white quartz statue. He was gentle around his face, going carefully, slowly. He knew the moment would be ruined if he was stupid enough to get any into Cecil’s eyes while he was distracted by them, and the date would be ruined, too—Cecil had a tendency to sulk after such mistakes.

Putting the lotion on his back was always the part that really started to excite Cecil; it made him shiver and sigh, pressing back into the gentle touch, blush heating up the thin layer of lotion on his face. Carlos planted a kiss on the back of Cecil’s neck before he covered it, and shifted his legs. He always got excited at this part, too.

Cecil had once, long ago, assured Carlos that putting the sunscreen on his genitalia was a very important part of the process, if not the most important of all; the lotion was specially ordered for him, and even if it wasn’t, the ordeal of getting a sunburn on your cock was, he explained, not something one wants to go through twice.

He kneeled in front of him, rubbing circles into Cecil’s thighs, watching as his pale cock, flushed pink with blood, hardened and pressed against his slick stomach. He lifted his legs a bit more to get to the lower parts, and exposed his hole at the same time. Carlos grinned and, as he finished off Cecil’s legs with one hand, used the other to push a single, slick finger inside of Cecil up to the knuckle.

The suntan lotion was momentarily forgotten, as Cecil panted and squirmed slightly while Carlos prepared him. It always ended up like this, and usually made their lunch dates a bit more like brunch/early-dinner dates—which, if you thought about it, kind of rendered the whole process moot.

They didn’t really think about it.

The plastic covering the couch squeaked and creaked as Carlos climbed on top of him, and for a while there was nothing but that sound, with light panting and the slap of flesh on flesh in the background. Cecil came first, come mixing with the lotion on his chest. Carlos came inside him only moments later, struggling to keep himself upright on the slippery surface.

The room smelled like sex, coconut, and cheap plastic, and Carlos didn’t mind that his shirt was getting stained as Cecil pulled him into an embrace on the couch. “I guess it’s going to be a brunch date, huh?” he said as he kissed him, an amused smile on his face.

Cecil shrugged and grinned. “More like an early dinner date,” he said. “The sacrifice will just have to wait. It’s not technically the end of the world.”

It was best that he didn’t really think about it.


End file.
